


Yule

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Celebrating the past and the present, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family, Flash Fic, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Loki Feels, Loki doing good magic, M/M, Multi, Stark Tower, With ghosts from Christmases past, and they get it, kind of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Niente è mai davvero perduto.</i><br/>Uno Yule e una vigilia di Natale fra passato e futuro, all'insegna della speranza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yule

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Yule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845526) by [Melitot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot)



> Lo so, aspettavate il finale di _Doveri_... niente paura, arriverà presto! Nel frattempo, eccovi una flash natalizia come regalo :D  
>  Buone Feste!

 

Notte di ricordi, notte di gioia.

Nella luce soffusa della Tower, Rogers e il suo soldato ballano con Peggy Carter alla musica di vecchie canzoni. Banner brinda insieme a una donna che gli somiglia, e il Falco e la Vedova si stringono a ombre dagli abiti stravaganti. Stark parla con suo padre e sua madre accanto all'albero, gentilmente guidato da Pepper.

Hanno tutti guance umide e un sorriso sul volto. Sono coi fantasmi del passato, dono effimero delle loro memorie.

E Loki... Loki non ha bisogno di crearne altri. Frigga ha già danzato nei suoi giardini. Tutto ciò che desidera questo Yule (per sempre) è vivo, spalla contro la sua spalla sulla terrazza, e lo guarda con la speranza negli occhi.

Tutto ciò che desidera Thor è _lui_.

Miracoli del destino.

Mentre la festa continua oltre le vetrate, Thor gli sorride e lo bacia, stringendolo nel freddo puro della notte.

 

Niente è mai davvero perduto, e la gioia può esser sempre ritrovata.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Commenti & kudo = ❤


End file.
